Breaking Old Ground
by lilyme
Summary: Callie had seemed fine during their really enjoyable dinner. Arizona wondered what had suddenly changed. For her the night had been perfect. Except for one thing.


**Title:** Breaking Old Ground  
**Author: **lilyme  
**Summary:** Callie had seemed fine during their really enjoyable dinner. Arizona wondered what had suddenly changed. For her the night had been perfect. Except for one thing.  
**Characters******: ****Arizona/Callie  
**Rating:** PG**  
******Disclaimer: ****I do not own the characters in this story, nor do I own any rights to the television show "Grey's Anatomy". They were created by Shonda Rhimes and belong to her and the ABC network. No copyright infringement intended!

* * *

Callie was faintly saddened as she recapped the events of the last hours.

This evening had not panned out as she had planned.

At least not fully.

And as so often her line of work had been the rewarding, yet demanding culprit. Had gotten in the way of something bigger.

With Sofia invited to a sleepover at her friend's tonight, she had thought it the perfect opportunity to catch up with her ex-wife. To talk about the recent goings-on in their lives and so forth.

They had been friendly for the past two years. Which Callie was surely happy about.

But ever since her and Sofia moving back to Seattle, she had not yet found the time and space to really talk to Arizona. Quick chats the hospital, joint play dates and trips to the zoo or the beach hadn't provided her with the chance she had hoped for yet.

To talk about her motives of moving back here. Of course Sofia – who had never quite felt at home in New York – had been a very deciding factor. But she herself also still had a very strong pull to Seattle. And it wasn't just about her old hospital, her work and colleagues.

And therefore tonight had been somewhat of a … letdown?

No, now that was too strong a word. After all, one segment of her plans – their dinner – had still been doable, time-wise.

And it_ had_ been great. Amazing even. It certainly had helped that she had chosen Arizona's favorite little diner, rejoicing at the happy shine in the blonde's eyes once this one had found out where they would be going. And they had had a lengthy conversation about everything imaginable. It had been like old times.

However, Callie had hoped to ease her way into a different kind of conversation. But hadn't found the right approach.

She felt like she had just needed more time. So, if the evening had gone as planned, maybe...

Now it was late, close to midnight. And since both of them had to be at work in the morning again, she had decided to give Arizona a ride home instead and hope for another chance.

Arizona had her arms hanging loosely at her sides as she walked next to her. She noticed how Callie's hands were buried deep inside her leather jacket, and her feet sometimes made a move to kick an imaginary pebble.

The blonde knew they had been separated for years and were only starting to get to know each other closer again. But she felt she could still sense the basic mood her ex-wife was in. And thus she knew something was troubling the woman.

Callie had seemed fine during their really enjoyable dinner. She wondered what had suddenly changed.

For Arizona the night had been perfect except for one thing.

Reaching the pathway to her house, she was prepared for Callie saying her goodbyes. However, she was determined to not let her leave just yet.

She sat on Sofia's spacious net swing, which hung from a tree on the front lawn and patted the spot beside her. "Come sit with me for a minute".

Surprised, Callie's eyes wandered from the hanging seat to Arizona's encouraging smile and back. One could see she was wary. Not of the blonde, but rather the construction meant for kids to play on. "Really? Think this'll hold?"

Arizona laughed at the adorable apprehension. "Please! Three months ago, it held Alex, yours truly and three kids all at once. I think we'll be fine."

It had been a party at her house. And as soon as the kids had discovered the swing that nine year-old Sofia now sometimes already claimed she was too old for, there had been no stopping them. And somehow at one point little Bailey, Ellis and Harriet had been joined by Arizona and Alex. She couldn't even remember how it had come to this. But it had been hilarious. There were pictures of this too, if Callie needed any proof.

"Well," said woman shrugged, and albeit still somewhat skeptical neared the blonde and slowly sat down. Only relaxing when the item didn't give out after a few moments.

There was a minute of companionably silence as they looked at the sky and took in the quietness of the night. They used to enjoy nights like this together. Often taking Callie's trusty old Thunderbird to drive out to a cozy little spot in the hills outside Seattle that gave them a spectacular view of the city with its shiny lights, the sky with its twinkling stars and the Puget Sound, which reflected all this so beautifully.

Arizona had to admit she missed those days. That spot had never been the same without Callie and the Thunderbird. The Thunderbird was long gone, but Callie...

She cleared her throat and began, "I really enjoyed tonight".

"Good, I'm glad," Callie gave her a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Arizona was not perturbed. She had an inkling to what might have Callie down and she was preparing to fix it.

"Especially that you brought me to 'Le Petit France'. And have you seen the waiter? He totally reminded me of O'Malley!"

"Oh, my God, yes!" Now Callie produced a real smile. With his mannerisms and looks, he really came close to the late George. "Even the voice. Ignoring the obvious fake French accent, that is," she giggled.

"Yeah, that was terrible," Arizona nodded her head in amusement, readily soaking up Callie's now visibly more upbeat mood. She observed the brunette's lips tugged up in delight and the remnant of the laughter they had just shared visible around the edges of her eyes. The woman was beautiful, that for Arizona had always been a fact. And she had often spent long moments just watching her. And definitely could feel herself wanting to again.

"Callie," she softly continued, hoping not to scare Callie with her next question. Or worse, make that mood disappear. But she felt that she wouldn't. "I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

The brunette perked up, hoping and fearing she knew what question would be coming. "Okay".

Arizona searched Callie's eyes. "Did we...," she began, and her heart beat faster. "Did we have a date tonight?"

There was only one answer she wanted to hear.

"Um," Callie stalled, not surprised by the question she had somewhat expected, yet still feeling unprepared. She gauged what Arizona might want the answer to be. After all, she did not know if they were seeing eye to eye on this particular subject. Understandably after everything they had gone through.

But Arizona had asked her to be honest. And she knew that she needed... wanted to be just that.

So she finally replied. "Yes, we did".

She observed Arizona's expression closely, and noticed the hint of a smile and the faint creasing of the blonde's lovely trademark dimples.

"And I'm sorry it was so short and... plain ordinary," she went on encouraged. "I actually had other plans".

She had had various options laid out for what to do after their dinner. Depending on how much time they had and how they were feeling. She knew Arizona's leg sometimes still troubled her after a long day at work.

They could have gone to the movies, watch a surprise black and white oldie. Arizona used to love old classics. And that probably hadn't changed.

They could have gone late night shopping at Seattle's new and gigantic 24/7 candy store... Something that sweet tooth Arizona surely would have enjoyed. It had sections entirely with pink candy or rainbow and unicorn candy. And even one section not appropriate for children.

Or they could have gone to the skating rink. Even with her prosthetic, Arizona could still out skate her any day, having remastered her skills. While Callie herself was always more or less in danger of breaking her butt.

Callie had made up so many scenarios in her head about how this night could lead them to get closer, initiate some body contact or some suggestive banter. To get an idea of Arizona's possible feelings towards her.

The good old 'put your arm around her shoulder' in the cinema had come to mind. A 'letting Arizona save her from falling' in the skating rink. Or making her own decorations on a gingerbread heart in the store.

Most of these more obvious than subtle. But Callie figured it was still better than just asking her if she wanted to date.

Arizona shook her head, but not at Callie's admission. "Nothing we do together will ever be plain ordinary," she smirked at Callie's hopeful expression. "And I'm glad it was a date. I've wanted to ask you out for a while now".

The jitters had kept her from actually doing it. But she was so happy Callie had dared to take this step.

"Yeah?" Callie couldn't stop a single joyful tear from rolling down her cheek.

"Yes!" Arizona returned vehemently and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

Callie grabbed the gentle hand and held it between hers in her lap. Words could not describe how happy she was right now.

Of course she was not naive. They had some serious talking to do in regards to how their dating should go, which goals they had and if things were going well, when and how they should tell Sofia about it.

But for now the happiness prevailed.

Arizona watched her, her thoughts not much different than Callie's. But she knew they were going to figure it out this time and actually make it work.

"So, um, if I remember correctly, first dates tend to have a very specific ending," Arizona joked, not wanting Callie to lapse into too much mulling. And also because it _really was_ a tradition of sorts.

"Hm," Callie hummed, playing along, "I think I know what you mean," she agreed with a slow nod.

Arizona moved in, more than anything needing to feel Callie's lips on hers again.

Short from reaching her goal, she perceived a low creaking, at first not able to locate it or say what it was. It sounded like something tearing-

Within seconds she felt herself being pulled off the swing before the rope snapped and sent one side of their seat crashing to the ground.

Callie had her by the waist securely, making sure she had solid ground beneath her feet.

"It holds, alright," the brunette remarked sarcastically; yet her amusement was audible.

"Well... ooops," Arizona just shrugged, inspecting the broken swing.

"I have to say I feel a little offended," Callie pulled an according face. That thing had held Arizona, Alex and three kids, and now couldn't handle just the two of them?

The blonde giggled, "Just wait how miffed Sofia will feel when we tell her that her moms broke her favorite toy".

"You sure it's not rather _your_ favorite toy?" Callie countered, since apparently her date counterpart enjoyed this things quite a lot herself.

"Maybe that too," Arizona readily admitted. "Will you buy me a new one?" she pouted.

Callie didn't answer, just laughed out wholeheartedly and finally moved in to receive her reward for a somewhat still perfect night.

END


End file.
